khtrlfandomcom-20200216-history
Giant Peoples
Giant peoples: The strongest people of the setting. Giant peoples tend to be very large and burly. The Rén and Magara aside, they usually exist in very small populations. All giant peoples have the following base statistics: *Ability Score Adjustment: +1 Strength, +1 Constitution *Speed: 30 feet. *Giant peoples may wield two-handed weapons with one hand, but have -2 to hit when doing so. The Rén "The People." Strong, swift, and fiercely disciplined, the xenophobic People are near-human in appearance, though ghastly pale and enormous by comparison. Their facial structure often lends them a furious-seeming appearance, and often they accent this cosmetically. *+1 Dexterity *Darkvision, 120 feet. *The People can also hear ultra-high frequences and perceive ultraviolet light. *Menacing: Advantage on Charisma (Intimidation) checks. *Generally resistant to fatigue. Garoshi Ajata "Wind-burned unborn", tanned to bronze nomads with bony collars. With time they can readapt to aquatic life, but their history has them favouring arid badlands and sulphurous springs. *Low-Light Vision: Ajata can see in dim light as well as they do in bright light. *Keen Senses: Advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks. *Garosh ajata are prodigious leapers, and have inherent advantage and heightened distance to any and all checks made when jumping. *Garoshi are particularly resilient to magical influence and control. *Given a period of exposure, garoshi gill structures can adapt to be either water-ready gills (requiring cutting and constant rinsing) or gas filters (requiring sealing and an oiled massage). *Garoshi are proficient with war clubs, bows, and shortspears. *Garoshi travel quite a bit, and learn to live from the land wherever they go. As long as they're familiar with an area, they have advantage on Survival checks there. Haarn-Dvärg The Haarn-Dvarg are unusual among the Giant Peoples in that they are only as tall as a human, but roughly twice as broad and impressively muscled. Hirsute and stony-skinned, they tend to live in scattered, isolated farming and hunting villages. *Speed: 25 feet. *Stone-Bodied: +1 bonus to AC. *Stone-Blooded: Immune to disease. Advantage on saving throws against poison, and resistance to poison damage. You do not sleep, but instead for rest remain inert and statuelike for four hours. *Proficiency with the battleaxe, handaxe, throwing hammer, and warhammer. *Dvargr Toughness: +1 maximum HP, +1 HP per level, and regain 1 extra hit point for each Hit Die rolled while resting. The Kav The fabled giant humans of the distant past. The Kav were nearly hairless, square-featured, enormous, and purportedly immortal. That they are so close to extinction would suggest immortality to be a myth. *Immortal Body: Immune to aging and magical effects that induce age or decay. *Fearless: You cannot be frightened. *Immortal Health: +2 maximum HP, +2 HP per level. Regain 2 extra HP for each Hit Die rolled while resting. *Low-Light Vision: You can see in dim light as well as you do in bright light. Kussgo Gigantes Enormous, brawny creatures with curly red, brown, or black fur, dusky skin, and bluntly snouted faces, the horned Kussgo Gigantes stands on two hooves and respects only strength. Tales of them abandoning their children in dangerous mazes to weed out the weaklings among them are unsubstantiated, but likely. *+1 Strength. *Low-Light Vision: You can see in dim light as well as you do in bright light. *Bestial Charge: Whenever you make a charge attack, add 1d6 damage. Increase this to 2d6 damage at 6th level, 3d6 at 11th level, and 4d6 at 16th level. *Bestial Wrath: When you're at 50% HP or below, you have advantage on all attack rolls made with melee attacks, and individuals saving agains your spells or effects have disadvantage on their saves. Magara The Magara are crocodilian humanoids, massive, powerfully-built, thick of hide and slower-moving than most. Their necks and tails are about as thick as a human's trunk. They are often employed by the saypa as mind-eliminated labourers. *+1 Constitution. *Poison-Heart: You are immune to poisons. *Powerful Limbs: +2 to damage with unarmed attacks. *Lurk: You can remain entirely inert for long periods of time. This grants you situational bonuses on stealth, holding your breath, and other such things. Category:Peoples